Et pour vous ce sera ?
by Luna et Mithy
Summary: [schoolfic, oneshot, yaoi] Luna et Calamithy ecrivent une fic XD! Resume ? Hm... quand on s'ennuie en cours juste avant la cantine on a tendance a parler bouffe... un Duo a la Chantilly, ca vous tente ? Et pour vous ce sera ?


**Base :** Ca doit être du Gundam Wing, autrement on ne serait pas là, non ?

**Couple : **Pif et Hercule, Schtroupf à lunettes et Schtroumpf grognon, Johann et Pirloui… c'est accessoirement shonen ai/yaoi et le reste vous verrez :p

**Genre :** un oneshot ! Notre première fic à Luna et moi !!!! Après si longtemps XDD !

**"Nous" c'est qui ?** Luna et Calamithy.

**Disclaimer** pas à nous.

**Genre :** Un oneshot vrai de vrai ! Une schoolfic ! Un… truc assez indéfinissable avec des types d'à peu près 18 ans et un prof à peu près moche.

**Notes de Luna :** c'était un dimanche. Mithy était malade/sortie la veille et je l'ai appelé. On a papoté et de fil en aiguille on a parlé cuisine… entre deux éclats de rire on a décidé d'en faire une fic.

Merci à tous ceux nous ont laissé des reviews sur nos fics respectives !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Et pour vous ce sera ?**

**Lycée Khushrénada, Terminale L4, 12 avril 2007, 11h34**

¤

Ils s'ennuyaient ferme pendant le cours de lettres de Monsieur Petigros.

Non les mésaventures de Roméo et sa pucelle de 14 ans n'intéressaient pas vraiment des jeunes adultes, même les plus romantiques, comprendre, les plus efféminés.

Etudier de 10 à 12 les oeuvres d'une drag queen qui s'était ignorée, très peu pour eux, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, bac oblige.

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans cette salle de classe, les vitres étaient sales et les rebords trop vieux; le mur plus vraiment beige était craquelé par endroits et les tables de bois méritaient d'être changées vu qu'elles étaient taguées - on y lisait des poétiques "dans ton cul" et de temps en temps, entre deux chewing-gum, on y voyait le nom de tel ou tel prof avec une insulte, ou les plus courageux inscrivaient en cachette les initiales d'un élève entourées d'un semblant de cœur.

¤

Le tableau blanc réfléchissait la lumière, ce qui donnait aux cancres une excuse pour ne pas suivre.

Le feutre rouge dégageait une odeur forte dans toute la salle, ce qui incommodait les trois rangées bourrées à craquer. Ajoutez à cela le couinement provoqué par la pointe sur le tableau plus l'impossibilité d'ouvrir les fenêtres sans risquer d'entendre le cours de sport, le chantier tout près, et le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se nourrir alors qu'ils avaient commencé la matinée par deux heures d'endurance sous la pluie et vous comprendrez que les 28 élèves de la Terminale L 4 du Lycée Kushrénada soient à bout de patience.

Parmi eux, il y en avait quand même qui tiraient leur épingle du jeu, semblant impassible, l'air impénétrable ou blasé.

¤

Heero Yuy, par exemple, faisait parti de ceux-là. Métisse Franco-Japonais aux traits fins, à la courte chevelure brune aux mèches déstructurées, à la bouche aux plis durs malgré la douceur apparente des lèvres et aux yeux légèrement bridés d'un bleu acier perçant. Il était assis dans la rangée du milieu, ôtant d'un geste distrait un long cheveu châtain qui s'était égaré sur son pull léger col v en cachemire noire. Il lança un regard agacé à celui qui était à côté de lui.

Le propriétaire de ce cheveu. Duo Maxwell. Un garçon aux origines américaines lointaines, tellement lointaines, que même son père n'avait pas l'ombre d'un accent. Et comme le disait Duo, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait un nom à consonance anglo-saxonne qu'il était forcément doué en anglais… Il avait des yeux à la Liz Taylor. Un bleu tirant sur le violet. Et comme vous l'avez deviné, il avait des cheveux châtain. Des longs cheveux qu'il tressait pour ne pas avoir à les remettre en place toutes les trente secondes.

Contrairement à Heero, quand un cours n'intéressait pas Duo, il ne faisait pas mine de le suivre. Souvent, il trouvait une autre occupation, comme par exemple écrire sur un bout de papier…

¤

Heero déposa le cheveu juste devant son ami.

- Ben quoi ? chuchota Duo. C'est un cheveu et alors ? J'en ai plein la tête. Je vais pas leur interdire de se poser sur toi. Chouette pull au fait. Te va bien.

Il sourit puis recommença à écrire.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. C'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de réponse. Ca faisait partie de son caractère, de son charme…

Duo termina d'écrire et plia avec soin le papier. Il jeta un coup d'œil au prof qui était en train d'écrire sur le tableau, puis se retourna.

- Trowa ! dit-il à voix basse. Tu peux passer à Quatre steup ?

Trowa Barton, en relevant à peine le nez d'un livre qui n'avait rien à voir avec le cours, attrapa le papier qui s'agitait devant ses yeux verts. Il avait parfois l'impression de se retrouver en primaire avec Duo et Quatre qui s'échangeaient des messages. Pouvaient pas s'envoyer des textos ? Enfin, s'il posait la question à Duo, il était presque sûr qu'il allait lui dire qu'il n'avait plus de forfait. Comme d'hab.

Il soupira, avant de se tourner à son tour vers le destinataire.

- Courrier spécial pour Quatre Raberba Winner.

Il fut accueilli par un sourire radieux et des turquoises pétillantes.

- Merci Trowa.

¤

Le jeune homme blond comme le désert de son enfance laissa l'Hermès de fortune dans ce même désert, lisant hâtivement la missive entre ses doigts.

Trowa reprit sa position initiale et haussa les épaules : ses pectoraux saillants tressautèrent sous son t-shirt blanc, ce qui arracha un soupir extatique de la part des témoins de la scène, sur la rangée de gauche. Le châtain-roux ignora son fan club – et le petit rire de Duo et reprit sa lecture.

Quatre sourit doucement en parcourant la dépêche.

_"Alors, ce dîner ?"_

Le papier était tout déchiré et un peu corné sur les bords.

L'écriture de Duo était aussi pleine de vie que lui, le stylo bleu avait un peu bavé mais il n'y avait pas de fautes, preuve qu'il faisait plus attention à ce qu'il écrivait à ses amis qu'à ses dissertations, où il faisait de sacrées fautes d'inattention qui lui valaient en général plusieurs points en moins et quelques moqueries. Du coup, il passait pour l'analphabète au grand coeur de leur bande. Un analphabète avec un sourire charmeur qui faisait briller ses yeux très sombres, qui faisait oublier jusqu'à son propre prénom s'y on n'y prenait pas garde. Et en plus il avait un cerveau, bien caché, très bien caché, trop bien caché, mais il était là.

Certains étaient tombés très fort.

¤

- Waaaaaaaa (bâillement).

- Vous avez une question Monsieur Maxwell ? Vous levez la main.

- Non, non, je m'étais juste coincé un nerf… ah ça va mieux.

Certains risquaient de tomber de leur chaise à regarder Duo s'étirer comme un chat, remontant le bas de son polo bleu sur ses abdos, ses « Galak » dirait Heero.

Certains voueraient une reconnaissance éternelle à l'électricité statique.

Le blond prit un crayon de son étui métallique – seuls les enfants avaient des trousses et il avait 18 ans, lui -, coupa discrètement en deux une feuille de son petit classeur avec sa règle, puis coupa encore en trois les deux morceaux restants, de sorte à ce qu'il ait six petits morceaux parfaits.

Non il n'était maniaque, il était soigné.

Oui, il était prévoyant, Duo était bavard.

Il prit le premier morceau et répondit, de son écriture élégante.

_"Fait maison. Et toi ?"_

¤

Quatre replia soigneusement le papier en deux, puis encore en deux, pour prévenir quiconque à part l'intéressé de lire.

De toute façon ce n'était pas le genre de Trowa de fouiller.

Par contre Quatre allait cacher les autres morceaux de feuilles parce qu'il allait perdre patience, jouer les Hermès pouvait être pénible si ça s'attardait.

Après tout ni Duo ni lui n'étaient de dieux grecs, il ne fallait pas déconner non plus.

- Et donc Roméo et Juliette…

- SONT MORTS ! Comme Shakespeare ! Comme ce cours ! soupira Duo.

- Comme tes cheveux ? Cesse de t'agiter, tu en laisses encore plus.

- C'est de ma faute si mes cheveux aiment ton pull ?

En tous cas, ça avait quelque chose d'excitant de passer des messages au nez et à la barbe des autres, sachant qu'ils pouvaient se faire surprendre n'importe quand…

Et puis ça passait le temps de parler nourriture pour passer la faim.

C'était un peu masochiste à une demi-heure de la cantine.

Duo et lui adoraient parler cuisine. De bons petits plats qui mettaient en appétit. Ils étaient gourmands de nature.

Et puis il était curieux. Qu'est-ce que Duo avait bien pu manger pour qu'il soit aussi fatigué ?

Il avait dû frôler l'indigestion le pauvre.

¤

Heero s'était légèrement approché de Duo, lui qui n'aimait pas envahir les espaces personnels s'était contenté de frôler les limites de son espace vital.

Quatre ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais Duo, lui, avait haussé un sourcil moqueur avant de pouffer.

- Considérant que c'est ton pull, on peut dire que tes cheveux sont narcissiques.

- Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent mes cheveux ?

- Qu'ils se sont perdus ?

Quatre attendit que Monsieur Petigros et son costume en lin beige fripé se retournent faire couiner le tableau pour tapoter l'épaule de Trowa tout doucement. Il redressa les montures fines de ses lunettes rectangulaires avant de se tourner avec son livre, un petit sourire en coin jouant sur ses lèvres.

- Oui Cat'.

Cat'. Trowa l'appelait comme ça depuis le collège où ils se sont connus. Il avait un problème avec son prénom parce qu'il récoltait toujours des 4 en dictée, ce qui lui avait valu de redoubler. Dans sa période rebelle punk, longues mèches, faux piercings et décalcomanies (sinon ses parents l'auraient tué), il avait décidé de l'appeler « Cat' ». Depuis la mèche avait été raccourcie, un vrai piercing avait trouvé le chemin de sa langue et il avait un long tatouage tribal qui allait de l'épaule gauche au biceps. Le « Cat' » était resté en petit nom, entre eux, utilisé en certaines occasions. Comme quand il le voyait venir avec ses grands yeux clairs trop brillants qui allaient lui demander un service. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas non plus. Quatre tendit le petit bout de papier.

- Tu peux faire passer à Duo s'il te plaît ?

Quand Quatre avait un regard aussi malicieux, c'était difficile de lui résister.

¤

Trowa prit le papier plié et s'en servit comme marque-page de son livre.

- Trowa !

- Relax _take__ it eaaaaaasyyy _Cat', je lui passe.

Trowa sourit. Quatre et Duo étaient vraiment deux gamins quand ils s'y mettaient. Il ôta le marque-page de fortune, se tourna à nouveau puis se pencha en avant pour tapoter l'épaule de Duo, qui avait finit de rajuster son polo… jusqu'à la prochaine vague d'électricité.

- Pour toi.

- Merci Tro.

Duo lui fit un clin d'œil et se hâta de lire le message. Sans prendre la peine de changer de papier, il écrivit sa réponse en ricanant. Ce cours allait enfin devenir intéressant.

Il glissa son bras derrière son dos, tenant à bout de doigt le papier plié.

- Pschiiiiitttt Tro !

Aucune réaction.

- Pschiiitttttt Tro !

- Hé Barton, y'a le chevelu qui essaie d'attirer ton attention. fit discrètement le voisin de droite de Trowa, Wu Fei.

Duo tourna la tête.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le chevelu ?

- Que les cours c'est fait pour être écouté ?

Wu Fei Chang, séduisant Chinois et fier de l'être. Il se plaisait à porter des costumes traditionnels autant pour perpétuer les us et coutumes de ses ancêtres que pour faire son Jacky Chan de supermarché, comme le disait Duo.

¤

Aujourd'hui il portait une longue tunique bleue sans manches à col mao sur un pantalon de soie noire assorti à ses sandales, ce qui lui donnait une prestance peu commune pour un jeune homme de son âge. Ses yeux bridés au noir profond pouvaient se montrer aussi arrogants que doux au moment où on s'y attendait le moins, il fallait juste le connaître. Sa petite bouche fine arborait souvent un rictus méprisant, qui agaçait en même temps qu'agglutinait son fan-club, fasciné malgré lui.

- Toi d'abord, Wu.

Trowa n'intervint pas et s'empara du message pour le faire passer plus loin.

Quatre remercia encore une fois Trowa et attendit qu'il se retourne pour lire.

Duo fit un clin d'œil à Wu Fei.

Le Chinois et lui se livraient régulièrement à des petites joutes verbales. Pour eux c'était un jeu, pour des personnes extérieures, ça pouvait passer pour de l'animosité. Genre, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir, alors que c'était tout le contraire. Le Chinois replaça une longue mèche noire qui s'était échappée de sa queue de cheval juste derrière son oreille…

- Aoooooooowww

- Raaaaaaaawww

… ce qui fit soupirer toutes les filles de la rangée de droite, son biceps nu s'était contracté sans efforts.

Il leva les yeux au plafond et, déterminé à suivre le cours, croisa les bras devant lui, ce qui contracta un peu plus ses biceps.

- Raaaaaaaaaaaaawwww…

- Awwwwwwww…

- Monsieur Chang, quand vous aurez fini de vous agiter sur votre siège, peut-être pourrais-je continuer mon cours ?

- …

Wu Fei s'arrêta net, rouge de honte.

- Awwwwww…

- Rawwwwww.

- Mais taisez-vous ! marmonna le Chinois.

Malheureusement il était encore plus mignon quand il rougissait.

Mais si elles ne se calmaient pas, elles allaient le faire punir, voire sortir de salle, le prof ayant ses limites et à la brillance de son crâne d'œuf, la buée qui envahissait ses lunettes rondes et la sueur qui dégoulinait de son visage bouffi, il n'était pas très loin d'exploser.

¤

Wu Fei fulminait alors qu'un semblant de silence revenait, plus ils feraient de bruit, plus le prof les retiendrait.

Trowa feuilletait son livre avec un sourire en coin.

Duo se mordait très fort le doigt pour retenir son fou rire.

Heero ôtait délicatement un des cheveux de Duo de son pull pour le poser sur la table avec un regard lourd de sous-entendu à l'Américain.

- Quoi ? Tu veux que j'aille les greffer sur la tête du prof ?

- …

Non ce raclement de gorge n'était pas une tentative de cacher un tout petit sourire, Monsieur Yuy.

Monsieur Petigros se retourna à nouveau et fit couiner le tableau à l'exaspération générale.

Quatre avait attendu que le calme revienne dans la classe pour jeter un œil au message de Duo.

Il déplia le papier et faillit s'étrangler à la lecture.

_"Heero m'a invité à manger chez lui._

_Sauf que le plat cuisiné, c'était… moi !"_

Alors là, il s'attendait pas du tout à ça. D'accord ils s'entendaient plutôt bien même s'ils s'expédiaient souvent, caractère oblige. D'accord leurs amis les savaient gays tout seul, mais ils n'étaient pas obligés d'être gays ensemble ?

Lui, il était bien gay tout seul, non. Et il ne l'avait dit qu'à Duo en plus.

Il sentit poindre une violente quinte de toux mais il la réprima courageusement, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on le remarque.

Par prudence, il rangea le bout de papier dans sa poche et en prit un autre sous son classeur, là où il les avait cachés précédemment.

_"Et il cuisine bien ?_

_PS : Je te déteste tu sais…"_

¤

Quatre décocha les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise noire, laissant un peu d'air toucher sa peau légèrement halée et essuya ses paumes moites sur son jean beige.

Dans la rangée de droite, quatre filles et deux garçons firent tomber leur stylo, mais le blond était trop occupé à gratouiller le dos de Trowa pour le remarquer.

Lequel se tourna tranquillement.

- Tu peux-

- Passer à Duo. Oui je sais.

- Merci. Je…

Trowa ne lui fit pas l'affront de se servir du mot comme d'un marque-pages.

Non.

Il s'était contenté de le faire tenir dans ses cheveux, ce qui valut un éclat de rire discret de Quatre.

Trowa lui lança un regard innocent qui ne trompait personne.

- Oui ?

Le blond pinça les lèvres très fort pour reprendre son sérieux.

- Je… te laisserai mon dessert au self pour le dérangement ?

- Si tu me prends par les sentiments…

Il ôta le petit mot de sa mèche et se retourna, se retrouvant face à Duo qui l'attendait.

- Merci !

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse il attrapa le mot et reprit sa place.

Trowa haussa les épaules avant de reprendre sa lecture.

Le châtain tapota le bout de son stylo contre sa lèvre inférieure, cherchant l'inspiration, avant de se mettre à gribouiller.

¤

Et le même manège reprit. Duoentendit un vague 'tu te crois à la poste ?' de Wu Fei, auquel il répondit par un élégant tirage de langue.

Trowa ne prenait plus la peine de regarder Quatre, se contentant de tendre le bras en arrière pour passer le message.

Quatre se mordit la lèvre en espérant que Trowa avait juste la flemme, qu'il n'était pas fâché contre lui.

Puis il oublia complètement Trowa à la seconde où il lut le message de Duo.

Il se demandait s'il n'essayait de lui faire avoir une syncope…

_"Un vrai cordon bleu._

_Il saisit la viande de façon admirable._

_Et la retourne de main de maître._

_PS : Oui je sais._

_Au fait, tu as mangé quoi alors ?"_

Le blond grogna ouvertement, alors qu'il décocha deux autres boutons de sa chemise, laissant entrevoir cette fois un peu de ses abdominaux.

On entendit quatre filles et deux garçons de la rangée de droite couiner et pourtant ils ne voyaient pas grand-chose, ils imaginaient juste.

Quatre ne voulait pas tapoter l'épaule de Trowa mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il le fit une fois, deux fois. Son ami ne réagissait toujours pas, semblant absorbé par son livre.

Au bout de la troisième fois, avec des réflexes incroyables il se tourna sur sa droite et mordit pas trop fort l'index de Quatre, le gardant quelques secondes entre ses dents.

Il l'appelait Cat' alors que c'était lui le chat.

Soulagé de voir que Trowa ne lui en voulait pas, une fois qu'il eut récupéré son doigt, il tendit le mot plié avec soin par-dessus son épaule pour qu'il puisse le récupérer.

Leurs mains se frôlèrent légèrement.

Quatre chuchota.

- Merci.

- C'est bien parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est Danette.

- On se lève tous pour Danette, Danette. chantonna doucement Quatre.

Et Trowa se leva pour se rassoire immédiatement, sous le regard hilare du blond.

- Idiot.

- Que de mot doux mon cher.

Non Quatre n'avait pas pensé à 'chéri'… Il pensait de toute façon déjà trop, mais n'avait pas le courage d'agir. Il aimerait bien être mitonné pourtant. A cette pensée, il eut un petit sourire énigmatique et totalement inconscient.

¤

Trowa l'observa quelques secondes, se demandant à quoi le blond pouvait bien songer. Ses yeux verts s'assombrirent à mesure que le sourire de Quatre s'étirait. Ses pensées devaient agréable, surtout quand il le vit s'humecter les lèvres…

Alors qu'il allait poser une question à Quatre, il sentit qu'on tirait sur son t-shirt.

- Hé ! Tro ! Ca vient ?

- J'attends de voir…

- Hein ?

- Non, rien. Tiens.

Trowa tendit le papier à Duo sans se retourner, gardant ses yeux fixés sur son ami blond qui ne remarquait rien du tout.

L'Américain déplia le papier, alors que Heero commençait à s'agiter sur sa chaise. Etait-ce à cause du cours ou bien… ?

_"Et comme accompagnement ?_

_Haricot ou carotte ?_

_PS : Banane passée au mixer… C'est la diète…"_

Duo rit doucement. Finalement c'était fou comme on pouvait s'amuser à un cours de lettres, même si celui-ci était barbant à souhait.

- Vous vous racontez quoi ?

Le châtain sursauta quand il sentit Heero se pencher par-dessus son épaule et son souffle chatouiller son cou. Il cacha rapidement le papier sous la surprise.

- Rien rien. Ecoute le cours et prends des notes que je puisse les copier.

- Ben voyons et puis quoi encore. Tu m'as pris pour ton prof particulier ?

- Bah si tu veux pas, c'est pas grave. J'demanderais à Wu. Il écrit mieux que toi. Hein Wu ? fit Duo en se retournant vers l'intéressé.

- Hein ?

L'intéressé avait pris son air le plus stupide.

Duo se tapa le front avec le plat de sa main, dépité. Pour une fois qu'il lui faisait un compliment.

- Laisse tomber.

- Hé frappe pas trop fort Maxwell, tu risques d'abîmer les derniers neurones qui fonctionnent encore. S'il en reste.

- Ha ha ha. T'es juste jaloux.

- Crois-y. C'est beau l'espoir.

Mais Duo n'écoutait déjà plus. Trop occupé à répondre à Quatre.

¤

Heero, plus que jamais dans le vent , montrait quelques signes d'exaspération. Il tapota du bout de ses ongles ras sur la table, avec un soupir. En général, cela avait le don d'énerver son ami, mais là, rien ! Il était devenu invisible.

Le châtain, une fois son message terminé, se mit à "pschitpschiter" (l'art du pschit pschit) Trowa, vu qu'il n'arrivait plus à atteindre son t-shirt pour le sonner.

- Pschiiitttttt Trooooo ! Hé Troooooo !

Mais ce dernier était bien trop occupé à regarder Quatre, son livre apparemment oublié.

Après plusieurs appels peu discret, le prof, agacé, s'exclama, les yeux rivés sur son tableau :

- Monsieur Barton, pourriez-vous vous retourner vers Monsieur Maxwell, afin que je puisse continuer mon cours ? Parce que quoique vous fassiez, vous resterez jusqu'au bout !

Et il fit couiner le feutre un peu plus. Monsieur Petigros était bien tenté de les faire sortir, mais ça leur ferait trop plaisir…

Trowa tendit juste la main derrière lui et Duo, perplexe, glissa le papier entre ses doigts. Mais qu'y avait-il de si intéressant derrière Tro ? Peu importait, tant que le message était transmis.

- Hé Cat ? Cat ?

Quatre cligna des yeux, avant de reprendre ses esprits. Depuis combien de temps avait-il déconnecté ?

- A quoi tu penses ?

- A rien. J'ai juste faim.

- Dans ce cas, je vais pas te priver de ton dessert.

- Chose promise, chose due.

Le blond rajouta mentalement. _De toute façon, c'est un tout autre dessert dont j'ai envie…_

- En attendant, voilà encore du courrier.

Trowa attrapa la main de Quatre et y déposa le papier tout en essayant d'accrocher à nouveau les turquoises. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, son ami s'était jeté sur le mot de Duo.

_"Petit curieux va._

_Carotte tendre et ferme présentée entre deux miches._

_Suis en train de me donner faim là…_

_PS : c'est la misère ?"_

Quatre soupira, passant dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Raaaaaawwwwwww.

- Awwwwww…

- Rawwwwww.

Ca faisait longtemps que le fan-club ne s'était pas manifesté. Et ça ne l'avait pas particulièrement manqué.

¤

Quatre, le crayon entre ses dents, réfléchit à sa réponse qui devait rester tout en subtilité.

Heero ôtait une énième fois un des cheveux de Duo de son pull pour le poser sur la table.

Duo était décidément trop distrait aujourd'hui, il l'écoutait à peine quand il parlait.

D'habitude il n'avait pas toute mais beaucoup de son attention et ce depuis le collège.

On faisait toujours les 400 coups avec son meilleur ami.

Plus tard il avait plus que tirer son coup avec lui :.

Il avait tiré le gros lot.

- Duo, j'ai encore retrouvé un cheveu sur ton pull, à croire qu'ils peuvent plus se passer de moi.

- Eh ben t'as qu'à retirer le pull ! Mais quelle chochotte !

- Ryoukai.

Heero posa ses mains sur les extrémités du pull avant de le soulever tout doucement, révélant une peau délicieusement dorée et lisse, un ventre contracté, des abdominaux sculptés, des pectoraux ciselés et des bras musclés sans être musculeux.

Un corps de sportif sans emphets' taillé par l'effort, sa position d'ailier dans l'équipe de rugby du lycée et surtout la tonte du gazon d'oba-san.

Il était grand le petit jardin et le gazon était lourd.

Il y eut quelques évanouissements dans la salle mais curieusement le prof ne se retournait pas, déterminer à terminer son cours au péril de sa vie.

Ses élèves cherchaient juste à le déconcentrer eh bien ils n'y arriveraient pas !

Il terminerait son cours même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait !

¤

Duo écarquilla les yeux, avant de taper derrière la tête de Heero.

- Mais t'es malade ! Remets-ça !

Heero attrapa la main de Duo juste avant qu'il ne l'enlève et posa le pull sur la tête de l'Américain.

- Mais Duo… tu m'as dit de retirer le pull…

- Depuis quand tu m'écoutes ?

Le brun mordilla les doigts du châtain, avant de les amener sur son torse nu.

- Depuis que tu ne m'écoutes plus ?

- Mais t'as pas parlé !

- Depuis quand j'ai besoin de parler pour que tu t'occupes de moi ?

- J'peux pas toujours deviner.

Heero eut un petit sourire et fit glisser les doigts un peu plus bas.

- Et là ? Tu devines ?

- Heero !

- Y'a des chambres pour ça ! intervint Wu Fei.

Mais personne n'écoutait Wu Fei, surtout pas le fan-club.

Pendant ce temps-là, Quatre avait trouvé l'inspiration… Et la frustration !

Quand il releva les yeux, il trouva Trowa en train de le fixer.

- Quoi ?

- Ben j'attends le message à transmettre. C'est bien pour ça que tu me paies à coup de Danette.

Le blond secoua la tête avec un petit sourire en lui tendant le message.

- T'inquiète, c'est bientôt terminé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le cours est bientôt fini. On continuera de vive voix. On te saoulera plus.

- Ouais ouais jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Il passa son bras derrière lui et l'agita, en pensant que Duo attendant que ça. Mais non, le message restait toujours dans sa main. Il appela le châtain, mais toujours pas de réaction. Quatre et Trowa haussèrent un sourcil. Ce dernier finit par se retourner et le blond se pencha de côté pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Le show valait le détour.

¤

Un Heero sans pull, sa main retenant celle de Duo sur son ventre nu.

Un Duo avec un pull noir sur la tête qui lui couvrait le visage jusqu'au nez.

Un Heero qui bouffait du regard un Duo souriant et aveugle.

Deux bouches se rapprochaient l'une de l'autre.

La scène aurait pu gagner en intensité, mais un bout de papier s'interposa au moment fatidique.

- On vous dérange ? fit Trowa, ironique.

- …

- …

Les deux tourtereaux se reculèrent, surpris.

- Petit message de Quatre.

Duo sortit de sa transe le premier et attrapa à l'aveuglette le mot d'une main, et de l'autre balança le pull à Heero.

- Merci Tro.

Le brun, après avoir remis son pull en marmonnant, jeta un regard noir à Trowa qui s'en foutait éperdument.

- Ouais… "Merci Tro"…

Le fan-club avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Bouhhhhhhhhh….

- Mais pourquoi il a remis son puuuuulllll…

- Ni Roméo, ni Juliette n'avaient de pull à l'époque. fit le prof, à fond dans son histoire.

Duo lut le mot dans l'indifférence totale.

Heero regretta de ne pas avoir été assez rapide pour chiper le message.

Mais son regret ne fut que de courte durée : bizarrement l'Américain semblait beaucoup moins prudent en lisant.

- Hmmmmm… susurra Duo en penchant la tête.

Apparemment leur baiser manqué l'avait plus remué qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître.

Tout à sa lecture, le châtain ne s'était pas rendu compte que le métisse était revenu très près de lui.

- Ahhhhh hmmmmmm…

Heero était en train d'embrasser langoureusement le cou de Duo… tout en lisant… Diversion diversion.

_"Ouais, tu me donnes faim aussi…_

_Et le dessert était comment ?_

_PS : régime slimfast pour moi…"_

- Alors Duo ? Il était comment le dessert ?

¤

L'Américain, sous pilote automatique, arracha un bout de feuille et y nota :

_"Le dessert ? Hmmm crémeux…_

_PS : faudrait peut-être réveiller le chef cuistot."_

- Ah bon ? Heero fronça les sourcils. Tout ça pour ça ?

Duo l'avait ignoré pour des pâtisseries. Mais bon, vu comme il était gourmand, ça se tenait. Ou plutôt, ça _aurait pu_ se tenir si Duo n'avait pas sursauté et pris un air si coupable… Il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il avait fait ?

- Duooooo…

L'Américain se mordit la lèvre, il était dans ses petits souliers. Après tout, ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis la veille. Se papouiller dans une salle de classe était une chose, raconter à demi-mot sa première fois à son meilleur ami en était une autre. C'était personnel, c'était entre-eux, et ça pouvait être très mal pris par l'intéressé.

Duo baissa la tête légèrement et releva les yeux, le regardant par en-dessous.

- Oups ?

Heero se pinça l'arrête du nez et expira lentement. Las. Son regard était intense et garda le silence quelques secondes, avant qu'un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

- Ben alors, tu fais pas passer le message ?

Les yeux de Duo brillèrent de malice. Il se retourna à demi et balança le mot sur la table de Trowa. Sans commentaire.

- Heero…

- Hmm ?

- Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiing !

La sonnerie retentit enfin ! Délivrance !

¤

Les ingrats se levèrent dans un brouhaha absolu. Même le fan-club avait faim.

Duo prépara son sac. Heero, qui avait déjà fini le sien, l'attendait.

En glissant un livre dans sa besace, il dit :

- Me demande ce que va faire Quatre...

- Ce que va faire Quatre ? Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de ce qu'_on_ va faire.

Et le brun lui claqua les fesses.

- Héééé !

Duo fit volte-face

Heero lapa sa protestation à même ses lèvres..

- Alors comme ça t'as aimé le dessert ? T'en as encore envie ?

- Possible.

Et Duo fila vers la sortie en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

¤

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Quatre et Trowa attendaient leurs amis qui mettaient du temps à venir. Wu Fei n'avait pas eu cette patience, il était déjà parti.

Une partie du fan-club passa à côté d'eux. Des réflexions fusaient.

- Ohhhh non ils sont gay !

- Mais si mignon.

Quatre leva les yeux au plafond et Trowa sur le blond.

- Dis-moi Cat, tu savais que Heero et Duo étaient ensemble ?

- Ben je le sais depuis aujourd'hui.

- Je savais que Duo allait manger chez Heero hier soir, mais pour la suite…

- Paraît que Heero est doué en cuisine. lança Quatre à la cantonade.

- Et apparemment il fait des desserts crémeux. fit innocemment Trowa.

- Hein ?!

- Deux.

Le blond en lâcha son sac.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Je pourrais te dire que c'est mon petit doigt, mais…

Il sortit un petit papier de sa poche que Quatre voulut saisir en reconnaissant l'écriture. En vain. Trowa garda le bras en l'air et les quelques centimètres qui manquaient au blond, l'empêchèrent de l'attraper.

- Hééé ! C'est privé !

- Tu veux garder les talents culinaires de Heero pour toi tout seul ?

Quatre rougit.

- Si tu veux, moi aussi je peux te faire des desserts à la crème. Au fait, depuis quand t'as un cuistot dans ton studio ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je cite : _"Le dessert ? Hmmm crémeux… PS : faudrait peut-être réveiller le chef cuistot."_

De dépit, Quatre cogna son front sur l'épaule de Trowa, avant de se redresser prestement, voyant que ce n'était pas le mur.

- Désolé… Laisse tomber. Duo et ses métaphores à la con.

- Métaphore ? Duo ne parlait donc pas de cuisine ?

Les oreilles du blond prirent la même couleur que ses joues. Il voulut faire deux pas en arrière, mais des bras l'en empêchèrent.

- S'il ne parlait pas de cuisine, de quoi parlait-il ?

- De sexe Trowa…

Quatre était au bord du gouffre. Il connaissait Trowa plus vif d'esprit que ça… Et pourquoi personne ne les dérangeait. Ils faisaient quoi Heero et Duo ? Ils avaient accompagné le prof à l'infirmerie ?

Trowa amena le blond un peu plus près de lui.

- En fait, je voulais dire : de qui parlait-il ?

- Euh ?

- F ?

- C'est clairement pas pour ton humour que je t'aime Trowa…

Ca aurait pu être une boutade - ce n'était pas comme c'était la première fois -

Ca aurait pu être pris pour une boutade si la respiration de Quatre ne s'entrecoupait pas à mesure que Trowa le rapprochait de lui, murmurant :

- Ca tombe bien, parce que pour moi c'est certainement pas pour ta cuisine que je…

La simple boutade devenait un lapsus révélateur.

Mordillement d'oreille d'un côté et ronronnement de l'autre. Un dernier chuchotement :

- Et je suis sûr que mes desserts sont meilleurs que les siens.

Trowa en donna un aperçu en attrapant ses lèvres.

Ah, les bons petits plats...

La cantine n'aurait pas ce genre de menu de choix.

Dommage pour le fan-club.

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

**Note de Mithy :** Toutes réflexions quelque peu… sexy en rapport avec la nourriture est du fait de Luna !

**Note de Luna** : Hey ! Tu m'as suivi.

**Note de Mithy :** oui j'assume ta coquinerie :p

**Note de Luna :** crevarde ! Toute façon tout ça c'est de ta faute ! C'est à cause de toi que je suis comme ça !

**Note de Mithy :** C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes :p

Sinon… et pour vous ce sera quoi ?

**Luna :** Un Heero à la crème Chantilly ?

**Mithy** : Un Duo au chocolat avec des noisettes ?

**Duo :** la crème c'est pour moi !

**Heero** les noisettes c'est pour moi !

**Luna et Mithy :** MDR !

On espère que ça vous aura plu !

A bientôt,

Luna et Mithy ¤ s'enfuient sous les jets de pierre des G-Boys ¤


End file.
